


Easy as a Walk in the Park

by cutelittlekitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Fluff, M/M, Sam has a dog!, Smut, top!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelittlekitty/pseuds/cutelittlekitty
Summary: Sam takes his new dog out.  What should be as easy as a walk in the park turns out to be anything but.written for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge, April 2019 for the aesthetic prompt





	Easy as a Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> huge thanks to [MalMuses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalMuses) for looking it over for me! :D

“Bones! No! Bad girl! Get back here!” Sam yells, panting as he runs after his new dog. The golden retriever had been fetching the frisbee he threw but stopped mid jump, turned and ran into the woods bordering the park. As he dashes after her, Sam hears a man’s voice calling from the other direction, somewhere off to his right.

“Terri! Come on, buddy, don’t be like that. You know I’m no good with the running,” the voice huffs, coming nearer.

Sam sees movement near the ground ahead and puts on a burst of speed, only to stop short at the sight that assaults his eyes. His beautiful golden retriever is crouched on the ground, a smaller dog on top of her, and they’re not playing leapfrog. “Bones! Get off her, you-”

“Woah there, kiddo,” the panting voice warns, strong hands grabbing him as he starts to dash for his dog. “Terri’s a sweetie, but you don’t want to get between a dog and its mating instincts.”

“Who are you calling ‘kiddo’, pipsqueak?” Sam growls, jerking free of the shorter man’s grasp though he doesn’t try to go for the dogs again. Condescending attitude aside, the guy’s advice is probably sound.

“Hey, I’ll have you know I’m perfectly normal sized. For a human who isn’t half sasquatch.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Sam frowns at the stranger, trying to convey anger rather than the hurt he feels. It’s not his fault he’s so tall; it’s a matter of genetics. But then, the stranger has no more control over his own stature. Sam’s comment could have been just as hurtful. He starts to deflate, but the dogs’ enthusiastic sounds remind him he has other reasons to be angry with the man. “What’s the big idea letting that menace run around without a leash? What kind of irresponsible dog owner are you?”

Eyes going wide, the man arches an eyebrow and points to his dog. A leash trails from his collar among the underbrush. “ _My_ dog was on a leash, until he got a whiff of your dog and jerked it out of my hand. Besides which, I don’t see a leash on your dog. And why would you bring her to a public park when she’s in heat? I think the irresponsible one here is you.”

“In heat?”

“Yeah, you know, heat. When female dogs are fertile? Looks like she’s over two years old so she has to have been in heat at least twice before. Why haven’t you had her spayed yet? Is she purebred?”

“I… I don’t know; I didn’t think to ask. I do know she’s around two and a half.”

“You’re dog sitting?” the shorter man asks, softening a bit.

“No, she’s mine, just… I only got her yesterday. A co-worker was moving out of state and needed someone to take her, and she’s beautiful and I’ve always wanted a dog, so… But I guess I didn’t really think it through enough. I should have done more research first. Starting with whether my apartment building allows dogs.” 

“And apparently followed by learning about heats. Are you going to have to find her another home?”

“I don’t want to. One day and I’m already in love with her. My apartment manager gave me two weeks to either find a new place or find her another home. I spent all my breaks at work today looking up apartments, but so far everything that allows pets is out of my price range.”

“Sorry if I came off harsh at first, you just seemed to hit all the wrong buttons. I’m Gabriel, by the way. Gabriel Novak, veterinarian. The corgi over there is Terri.” the man replies, holding a hand out.

Sam shakes the offered hand. “Sam Winchester, hopeless and probably temporary, dog owner.”

“Yeah, I imagine even if you could keep her quiet enough to hide from your landlord, if she winds up having pups you’d never get away with secretly harboring her. Keeping her cooped up alone all day isn’t good for her either. Have you looked into sharing a house? Then you’d have a yard and housemates to keep her company when you’re at work,” Gabriel suggests.

“Sharing? I don’t know. My brother always said I’m a pain in the ass to live with. I like my fridge stocked with healthy food, I make smoothies before I go jogging in the morning, cook a real dinner every night, and I’m a bit of a neat freak.”

“Ever hear the phrase ‘there’s a pot for every lid’? Or is it a lid for every pot? Anywho, the point is, check through the roommate wanted ads. Maybe there’s a listing looking for someone just like you. And hey, if worse comes to worst, I can take her in at my office and find her a good home,” Gabriel says, fishing a business card out of his wallet and handing it to Sam. “You’ll need this anyway. If she does wind up with pups, don’t worry about vet bills or anything like that. Terri may not be able to keep it in his pants (not that he’s wearing them, but you know what I mean), but he’s definitely responsible. Just like his owner. He’ll take care of her. Well, technically, he’s already ‘taking care of her’, but I meant the supportive way, not,” Gabe waves a hand vaguely at the dogs, who are still going at it.

Though he’s been avoiding thinking about what the dogs are doing, Gabriel’s gesture draws Sam’s gaze to the canines and he watches them curiously for a minute. “I don’t get how they can even… I mean, he’s so much smaller than her. It doesn’t seem like they should be able to fit together. Or, you know, reach?”

“Hey, when the need’s there, they make it work. Besides, don’t go assuming that just because he’s small his dick is too. It’s not always proportional, you know. In dogs or humans.”

“It’s not?” Sam’s certainly is. Not that he’d brag about it, but he’s always just assumed everyone else was proportional too. Odd that he’s never really checked though. The few guys he’s dated, the relationships always stopped at the sex talk stage, but he’s traded hand jobs. Surely he’d have noticed if anyone’s cock was bigger or smaller than he expected?

“Definitely not,” Gabriel smirks as the dogs finally finish up and the Corgi trots around to lay in front of the larger dog and lick Bones’s face. Bones licks back. “You should walk her on a leash away from other dogs for at least two weeks. Goldens tend to spend 2-4 weeks in heat once it starts, but usually aren’t d.t.f. the first few days. Considering she seemed okay with Terri she’s probably past that. You could contact her previous owner and ask if they know when it started, but if they were busy preparing for a big move they might not have noticed. If they had, they would have warned you, right?”

Sam scratches his head. “Honestly, I’m not sure. She was pretty desperate to find Bones a home. If she thought I wouldn’t take a dog in heat, she probably wouldn’t have said anything. I’ll try texting her and ask, but I don’t know if Ruby will answer; she left for Arizona this morning.”

“Bones, huh? Interesting name.”

“Ruby named her. Ruby’s a bit… goth? I guess? Anyway, she’s too old to give her a new name, so I just say she’s named after the forensic anthropologist from the TV show.”

“I like that explanation better. Goldens are pretty smart; she should be named after a smart woman. Oh, When you text your friend, you should probably ask if she’s purebred or mix too, and if so, what she’s mixed with. She looks pure to me, but you can’t always tell by looks.”

“What does it matter if she’s purebred or not? You aren’t thinking about how much you can get for the puppies before we even know if they exist are you?” Sam asks, narrowing his eyes.

“Huh? No, of course not. I’m asking because different breeds have different genetic tendencies toward various health problems. Mixes tend to be healthier, though it’s not a guarantee. But they _are_ less likely to have hereditary ailments.”

“Ailments? Like what?” Sam asks, worry lacing his voice.

“Relax, Sam. Not anything that would affect her while she’s young. Tell ya what. Bring her to Tricks, Treats, and Treatments in three weeks. I’ll run a blood panel to check her genetic markers and do an ultrasound to see if we’re gonna be grandparents. Full check-up too. No charge, of course.”

“Tricks, Treats, and Treatments?” Sam raises an eyebrow sceptically.

Gabriel shrugs. “My brother Balthazar and I came up with the name together. His side of the business is pet supplies and obedience training, my side handles the medical care and grooming.”

“Sounds convenient.”

“That was the point.” Gabriel grins. Squatting down, he pats his knee. “Terri, Bones, come.” Both dogs come trotting to him, tails wagging, and the corgi puts his front paws on Gabriel’s knee so he can reach up to lick the vet’s face.

Sam hadn’t noticed it before, but seeing him with his dog showering affection on him, the sunlight filtering through the trees landing on him just right to set his golden hair glowing, it hits him how attractive the shorter man is. And when he looks up at Sam, one hand rubbing Bones behind her ears, the other hugging Terri to him as the corgi continues to assault his cheek with its tongue, the thought is further reinforced.

“You should put her leash on before you leave. Head straight home and keep downwind of any other dogs.”

Blushing, Sam mentally chides himself for not doing more research on dog ownership before taking Bones. “It’s at home. I mean, It’s just across the street, and we were supposed to be playing frisbee; I didn’t think she’d need it.”

“Hey, you’re learning, right? You’re giving her a home and feeding her and playing with her, you just need to do some reading and you’ll be golden, just like her. Well, that and find a place that allows dogs,” Gabriel says, unclipping Teri’s leash and fastening it to Bones’s collar. Grabbing Terri in one arm, he stands, handing the end of the leash to Sam.

“Oh, I can’t- I mean, I have a leash at home, I just,” Sam stammers.

“Don’t worry about it, Samshine. I have access to all the leashes I want. And Terri’s spoiled; I would’ve wound up carrying him home with or without the leash. You can just return it when you bring Bones in. Don’t forget to call and set up a time; number’s on my card. And my cell’s on the back. If you have any questions google can’t answer give me a call, any time. Oh, and don’t forget to check the newspaper, see if anyone’s looking for a morning-jogging, neat-freak roommate with a beautiful dog.”

“Who hogs the kitchen at dinner time,” Sam adds with a laugh. “I’ll check though. Thanks for all your help.”

“Believe me, it was our pleasure.” Gabriel grins, waving one of Terri’s paws at Sam and Bones before he turns and walks back the way he had come.

 

*****

 

Sam checks through Zillow again on his phone for the hundredth time. Of course there are no new listings in the past hour. He and Bones are on the last leg of their short jog. Three days ago, after meeting the sweet vet in the park, Sam had mapped out a route that avoided areas they would be likely to run into other dogs. There aren’t many grassy areas for her to do her business, but at least she can stretch her legs a bit and get some exercise. Jogging past the convenience store Sam slows, gaze going back to the paper box beside the door. He pulls out some change and drops it in, pulling it open to extract a paper before allowing Bones to tug him back to their Jog. 

Once home, Sam ties a new plastic baggie to Bones’s leash, gets her some fresh, cold water and a scoop of food for dinner, then sits at the table and opens the paper to the appropriate section and begins looking through listings. Halfway down the page his finger stops and he leans forward, eyes wide as he rereads.

Brothers seek housemate prefer male  
Basement suite no exterior access pets ok  
Cleanliness a MUST 675/mo includes util.&parking  
Contact Castiel, (xxx) xxx-xxxx

 

Sam grabs his phone and punches in the number. It doesn’t have a lot of information, but it happens to cover all the important points for Sam and he wonders if he could possibly be that lucky. 

The voice that picks up on the third ring is deep and gravelly, rushed, but not dismissive. They arrange for Sam to stop by during his lunch break tomorrow, which is made easier by the fact that the house is less than a ten minute drive from the publishing company where Sam works. If the place winds up being as good as it sounds, he’ll be able to jog or bike every day rather than wasting gas.

“Hey, Bones,” he grins as the golden retriever plops her chin on his thigh, looking up at him with soulful eyes. Smiling, Sam rubs behind her ears. “Keep your paws crossed. We might have a place to live!”

 

*****

 

Sam rings the bell nervously, glancing at his car in the driveway of the larger-than-expected house and hoping it won’t be in the way there. He hadn’t thought to ask where to park last night. The man who answers the door is a few inches shorter than Sam and has bright blue eyes overshadowed by messy dark hair.

“Sam?” he asks as he dries his hands on a dishtowel. There’s no mistaking the gravelly voice from last night’s phone call.

“Yes. You must be Castiel. Um, I wasn’t sure where to park…”

Castiel glances past his shoulder and nods. “It’s fine there. If you wind up renting, you’ll get the right side of the garage. My brother parks on the left and I keep my motorcycle in the back,” he says, stepping back and opening the door wider.

Once inside, Sam removes his shoes automatically, since it’s what he does at home. Grinning, he places them next to a very similar pair of comfortable dress shoes on the matt sitting under the side table beside the door.

Castiel nods again, heading into the house without another word, apparently expecting Sam to follow. Leading the way to a door opening onto a stairway going down, he flips on a light switch and gestures Sam down, not speaking until they both reach the bottom of the stairs. “There’s a bedroom, walk-in closet, full 4 piece bathroom, lounge or living/family room, whichever you call it, and a kitchen. Full sized refrigerator there, so you wouldn’t have to worry about anyone taking your food. The entire basement would be yours, other than the laundry and utility room.” Castiel opens the door directly to the right of the stairs, showing the shared utility space. “We have set laundry days, so that’s the only time either of us would be down here unless a circuit breaker trips. Which is rare. This would be your space, but I expect you to keep it clean. That includes your bedroom and bathroom, even though neither of us will go in there. I’m sensitive to mold and dust mites, and even if I wasn’t, I can’t write if I’m anxious about any of the house being dirty. That’s probably one of the reasons Balthazar moved out. He’s our brother and I love him, but he prefers things less tidy. I was always down here having to clean for him just so I could get a few words out.”

“No problems there. I can’t stand a dirty home. And I grew up with a messy brother myself, so I know how frustrating that can be. So you’re a writer?”

“Yes,” Castiel replies as Sam moves from room to room checking out the space.

“Anything I’ve read?”

“Not unless you’re into paranormal gay romance novels.”

“I’ve read a few good ones. Mostly for work, but a few I’ve picked up on my own. I’m an Editor with Flying Wiccan Press,” Sam explains.

“Oh. I haven’t published with them. I’ve only gone through FTP Publishing.”

“Fanfic to Pro? Really?”

Castiel frowns. “Is there something wrong with starting out in fanfiction?”

Sam backpedals quickly, hands held up placatingly. “No. No, not at all! I was surprised because that’s the company that publishes my favorite series, Paranormal.”

Castiel turns and heads upstairs, but not before Sam sees the heat stain his cheeks.

“Oh my god! You’re Cassie Shurley, aren’t you?” Sam says, wide eyed, as he hurries up the stairs after Castiel. He finds the author in the kitchen, back to him as he finishes assembling the sandwiches he’d obviously been preparing before Sam’s arrival.

Finishing up, Cas turns and slides a plate down the island toward Sam as he sits in the nearest of the three chairs with his own lunch, gaze never once lifting.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or offend you,” Sam says as he sits with his food. He hopes he hasn’t ruined his chances of renting, because he loves the place and already feels at home here. “Thank you for lunch. It looks delicious.”

“I’m not offended, just embarrassed.” As he takes a bite of his sandwich, Castiel picks up a piece of notepaper, eyes skimming the words on it. “There’s a fenced area of the yard for the dogs to ‘do their business’,” he says, making actual air quotes. “Once your dog is used to only defecating in there she’ll be welcome to play in the rest of the yard. You’ll buy your own food which you have storage downstairs for. If you need more freezer space, there’s a chest style freezer in the garage; just make sure to name and date anything you put in there. You’re welcome to borrow food now and then to avoid running to the store in the middle of cooking, just ask first. We’ll extend the same courtesy. Gas, electric, water, cable, and internet are included in your rent, but if you leave lights on all the time or shower three times a day, we may have to discuss covering the increase. And my brother wanted me to ask how often you might have company and what kind. Of course you’re welcome to have friends, family, or lovers over but he would like to know how much traffic to expect. And I would feel more comfortable with a text or phone call ahead of time if someone is coming over.”

Smiling at the way Castiel words the information, as though he’s already been accepted as a housemate, Sam shakes his head. “My brother will insist on stopping by, at least to check the place out and make sure I’m okay -he’s a bit overprotective- but other than that, I don’t think I’d have any company. Friends prefer to go out when we get together, I usually visit Bobby and Ellen at their place, and I’m not dating and doubt that’ll change any time soon. So just Dean as far as visitors go. I know it can be uncomfortable having strangers in your house especially when you don’t know if you can trust my judgment when it comes to who I have over.”

“I’m only worried about distractions from writing. Sound doesn’t carry too much from the basement though, as long as you aren’t throwing huge orgies every weekend or blasting music during the day or late at night, when I do most of my writing, it should be fine. Is your dog a barker?”

“The opposite, actually. I was afraid her previous owner had done something stupid like have her vocal cords cut, but she barked last night when the food delivery was at the door. Just once though, to get my attention. And the building manager said he hasn’t heard her bark during the day when I’m gone. I think he feels bad that he can’t make an exception to the no pet rule.”

“She sounds like a good dog. I probably wouldn’t mind if she stays up here while you’re at work. Animals tend to like me, and it’s nice having a dog or two curled up at my feet while I write.”

“Oh, I forgot to ask; what animals do you have here? I haven’t seen any.” Sam pops another potato chip into his mouth before looking around, half expecting a dog to come bounding up any moment.

“My brother took his dog to work with him today, so he’s not here. I have a black cat named Reaper; she tends to keep to herself other than when I’m sleeping.” Castiel points to a tiny flap set into a door that looks too small for any full grown animal. “Her litter box is in the mud room, so you’ll have to make sure your dog doesn’t get into it when you take her outside.”

“She fits through there?” Sam asks.

“You’d be amazed some of the places cats can fit. She’s sleek and lithe, and we had to make sure the dog couldn’t get through. When would you like to move in? Oh, or did you have any other questions?”

Sam grins. “Shouldn’t your brother meet me before we start talking about move in dates?”

“He said it’s up to me, and I think you will be a good fit.”

“Okay. I think my only questions are whether your brother who’s moving will take his furniture with him, when would you like me to move in, and where do I sign?”

 

*****

 

Sam finds himself carrying boxes down to his car on Saturday. He had expected to make several trips between the house and apartment, but as it turns out, he has fewer possessions than he thought. Most of the boxes contain clothes with a few boxes of books and DVDs, one containing a few kitchen items like his smoothie maker, blender, and coffee mug, plus his smoothie bottles he uses when he takes his morning jogs. One more box with a few nick-knacks and keepsakes and he’s ready to go and hasn’t even had to put anything in the passenger seat.

Last night after work he’d taken Bones over to the house to make sure she liked it. She didn’t. She _loved_ it. Cas’s brother and his dog weren’t there again, but Bones was excited and happy as she sniffed around the house, so she obviously didn’t mind the other dog’s smell. Reaper, her short, glossy black fur standing out against the light green walls and blond wood steps and railings, had slunk down the stairs and stopped on the landing of the L shaped staircase. Sitting straight, chin lifted regally as her green gaze took in Sam and Bones, she evaluated her new servants. Bones went toward her, sniffing curiously, but halted on the first step as the cat’s glare focused on her. The dog made a soft whine but went no closer. After a minute of staring, the cat bobbed her head once and stood, slinking down the few steps between them and rubbing her forehead under Bones’s chin and down the underside of her neck. Then the cat’s cheek, followed by the rest of her body, brushed over the dog’s shoulder in a show of approval and possession. Having thus granted permission for the newcomers to join her household, she turned and dashed up the stairs to resume whatever urgent activity their visit had interrupted. Most likely late afternoon napping in sunlight. Bones had sat there a few moments longer, then turned and trotted back to Sam, tail wagging.

Now the dog is seated in the front seat, watching excitedly as the city passes by. Sam pushes away his anxiety at the abrupt change in his life. He grew up with an itenary lifestyle and even though his apartment had been rented, it had been his home for five years, longer than any place he’s ever lived. But Bones was worth the change, and Castiel was not only an author he admired, but someone he felt he would get along well with. The other brother, who he hasn’t met yet, is a wild card, but apparently spends a lot of time at work. Besides, Sam will spend most of his time downstairs so even if there’s some friction once they meet, avoiding him shouldn’t be a problem. And it seems unlikely that he’ll dislike anyone related to Castiel -Cas, as he’s asked to be called- so there’s no reason to be apprehensive.

Pulling into the driveway, Sam hits the button on the garage door opener Cas gave him last night and pulls his Dodge Charger into the right-hand side. After Bones has jumped out from the passenger side, Sam takes her through the door into the mudroom, then out to the back yard. The fenced dog run is along the right side of the yard, basically a huge cage extending the length of the yard, preventing other animals from jumping or flying in. it also gives enough room for Bones to run from one end to the other, working out some energy. 

Leaving her to exercise for now, he pokes his head into the kitchen and calls out to Cas, letting him know he’s here and asking if it’s okay to leave the mudroom door open for a few minutes while he brings his boxes in. Cas says that’s fine, so he begins carting in boxes, noting that the left side of the garage is empty; the other brother must be out again. 

Once all the boxes are stacked neatly in the kitchen near the mudroom door -Sam hadn’t wanted to be putting his shoes on and off constantly- he makes sure he didn’t track any dirt into the entryway. Checking on Bones, he sees she’s still happily running back and forth so he removes his shoes and goes inside to take the boxes down to the basement without having to worry about leaving the door to the steps open. It’s a lot of work, but not as much as he’d expected. With all his boxes stacked beneath the downstairs kitchen counter overhang, he goes back up to let Bones in.

She had used the dog run yesterday too, and Cas had shown Sam the small dog bath in the mudroom, explaining how to use the sprayer to wash her feet, then dry them with the dog towel before letting her into the house. It had seemed a bit excessive, but when Cas pointed out that the dog run contained urine and feces in addition to mud/dirt, it suddenly made perfect sense. Besides, it didn’t take long, the bathing area was conveniently right there, and Bones actually liked it. Sam hasn’t had to give her a bath yet, but suspects she’ll like that just as much.

Feet freshly clean and dry, Bones follows Sam into the house and down to the basement. Sam lets Cas know he’s done moving his things downstairs and that he and Bones will be down there settling in. After mumbled acknowledgement from Cas, who seems to be immersed in writing judging by the clack of computer keys coming from the open door of the office off the living room, he closes the door at the top of the steps and heads downstairs to unpack.

***

“Come in,” Sam calls, brows knitting in curiosity at the knock on the basement door. He’s going through one of the few remaining boxes, having already unpacked most of his books and all of his clothes, which barely fill half of the walk-in closet and dresser that had been left behind. Fortunately, Balthazar and his girlfriend Jo decided to buy new furniture together for their apartment so Sam doesn’t need anything except a television. The furniture at his old apartment had been rented with the place, so Sam is grateful for the hand-me-downs, especially considering Balthazar apparently has very good taste.

“Just wanted to meet my new housemate,” a familiar voice says as footsteps sound down the stairs. Sam tries to place it but can’t quite remember until the green-grey socks that appear on the steps are followed by khaki pants, quickly giving way to a white dress shirt before the face finally comes into view and Sam’s eyes go wide.

“You’re the vet from the park!” Sam accuses.

“Guilty. Sorry, Samshine, I figured if I mentioned my brother and I were looking for a roommate you might think it was creepy and not even consider the idea,” he replies, hands spread wide as he shrugs. Bones is at the bottom of the stairs, tail thumping against the grey wood-tile floor as she looks up at Gabriel expectantly. Chuckling, he descends the last few steps and crouches down to rub enthusiastically behind her ears. He offers her a cheek to lick but she doesn’t, just noses gently at it instead.

“And you thought tricking me into moving in with you was less creepy?”

“Not really, but you found the ad for this place yourself, came and looked at the house and yard then brought Bones to get her approval too. You liked the place and terms of living here without influence from me in any way. It’s the only way I could think of for you to give the idea a fair chance.” Gabe sits on the second step, which has to be more comfortable than crouching, and rubs his fingers through Bones’s fur along her sides and back, watching her reactions.

“So the dog that hasn’t been home all week is…”

“Terri, yeah. He’s upstairs. We can put them on leashes when we reintroduce them. If she’s still in heat he’ll try to get free, in which case we’ll keep them separated for a bit longer. Terri’s fine coming to work with me until she’s past it. That way this pretty girl can keep Cassie company during the day while you’re at work,” the vet says as he continues to shower Bones with affection. “By the way, you never called to get her appointment set up, so I penciled you in myself. Two weeks from today, any time.”

“Any time? Won’t that interfere with other appointments?” Sam asks, quirking an eyebrow at the vet.

“Nah. We usually don’t allow vet appointments on Saturdays, though the grooming service does and is open all day so emergencies and walk-ins are welcome. They usually just call me if someone comes in and I head over since it’s not far.”

“Usually?”

“I went in on my own today, to give you and Bones time to settle in. Paperwork had been piling up anyway so it was the perfect excuse to make myself get it done.” Giving Bones one last affectionate rub, Gabriel stands. “I’ll leave you to finish unpacking. At least, I hope you’ll finish unpacking rather than pack back up and leave. I just wanted to say hi and let you know Terri and I are here. Oh, for now, if you need to let Bones out while he’s home, just holler before you open the basement door and I’ll put Terri in the office.” He turns and begins heading up the stairs.

“I don’t want your dog kicked out of his own home while she’s in heat; you don’t have to take him to work every day,” Sam calls after him, making the vet pause on the stairs.

“It’s fine though; most of the time he comes to work with me anyway. He’s a bit hyper to hang with Cassie while he’s writing, and besides, Terri’s good at calming nervous dogs so it’s helpful having him around. Heck, there are some patients I won’t even schedule unless Terri is there. So no worries, okay?”

Sam smiles. “Okay. And Gabriel? Thank you.”

“My pleasure, Samshine. Helping you be able to keep Bones, and having the two of you around is thanks enough.”

 

*****

 

Sam falls so easily into his new routine it’s almost scary. Upon discovering that Cas likes to jog in the morning too, they start doing that together and Sam finds the route Cas has been taking for years to be scenic and peaceful in the early morning hours. They settle on days for laundry and Sam and Gabe agree to trade off cleaning out the dog run and the dog shower in the mudroom, each doing one or the other every Sunday.

Bones is still in heat, which Sam was glad for, thinking that meant she wasn’t pregnant, but Gabriel informed him that heats continue to run their course even after impregnation so that was no guarantee. Gabe also suspects Bones actually is pregnant; she’s showing small signs that she could be, but there’s no way to know for sure until the pups are big enough to be seen on an ultrasound. 

Work is going well too, and Cassie insists that having Bones curled up under his desk or on the sofa in his office is helping his writing motivation. All in all, Sam has to admit this may have been the best move he’s ever made. Although at first Sam had tried to insist he could cook and eat his own meals downstairs, he, Gabe, and Cas wind up eating dinner together every night. Gabriel and Sam take turns cooking -since Castiel is ‘hopeless in the kitchen’ as Gabe puts it- and one night per week they get takeout.

One week after he moved in, Sam and Gabriel are watching Guardians of the Galaxy together in the basement when they hear the door open.

“What’s up, Cassie? Need something?” Gabe calls toward the stairway, too cosy to bother getting up. There’s no answer, just a brown and white streak as Terri dashes past him and Sam on the couch to jump up on the love seat with Bones. “Crap. Sorry, Sam. The door must not have latched all the way when I came down.”

Worried, Sam watches the dogs interact, but there’s no attempt at mating. Terri just sniffs Bones, rubs their noses together, then snuggles up next to her. “Huh. I guess her heat must be over?”

“Looks like it. Good thing, too. Terri’s been a bit mad at me, smelling her in the house but not being allowed to be with her. He’s always been friendly, but I’ve never seen him take to another dog that quickly,” Gabe says, smiling fondly at the cuddling doggos.

“I still don’t get how he could top a dog so much bigger than he is.”

“Like I said before, when the need is there, they make it work. Besides, she’s not _that_ much bigger. And who cares about size differences anyway?” Gabe asks.

“Most guys,” Sam answers with a frown.

“What do you mean?”

“... I didn’t mean to say that.”

“But you did. So explain,” Gabe insists.

“I… don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“You won’t. Are you gay?”

Sam blushes. “Bi. But I don’t want that to make things weird. I mean, it’s not like-”

“Sam, I’m pan. Believe me, I have absolutely no problem with having a hot bi housemate who isn’t my brother. So what did you mean about guys having a problem with height differences?”

Blush deepening, Sam glances at the movie on the TV, not really seeing the space-jailbreak happening on the screen, just avoiding Gabe’s eyes. “I, uh…” Sam stammers, running a hand through his hair. “I’ve only dated guys a few times, and it never went past the hand job/oral stage. Once it got to the point of, um, going further, we were kind of never on the same page. Thanks to my size, they just assumed I’d top and… I mean, I could, but…”

“You want to bottom.” It isn’t a question, and Sam finally looks at Gabriel, surprised. “I get it. I mean, really, you have _no idea_ how much I get it. Having other people decide your preference for you based on your size is frustrating, to say the least.”

“That happens to you?” Sam asks.

Gabriel chuckles, hand waving over his body. “I’m not exactly tall. Once in a while I find a guy shorter than me to hook up with, but for the most part, guys are taller and just assume I’m a bottom. And I don’t mind bottoming, but I really prefer to top.”

“Even if the guy’s taller?” Sam raises an eyebrow.

“Especially if the guy’s taller.” Gabe grins, tongue darting out to moisten his lips as his gaze roams up and down Sam’s body. “Dunno if you’d call it a kink or not, but it definitely gets me going.”

As though chased by Gabriel’s eyes, a tremor works its way up Sam’s body and down again to settle between his legs, causing his roomy jeans to suddenly feel a bit confining. Swallowing hard, he returns Gabe’s gaze, gears turning in his mind despite most of his blood having rushed to the wrong head. “Are you saying you want to, uh, screw me?”

“Implying it, but yeah. Is that okay?”

“Um… well, you can’t really control what you want, but,” Sam says, licking his lips, “That doesn’t mean we should act on that desire. We live together, and I _like_ living here. If we… if something goes wrong, that would make things awkward.”

“Hey, Sam, regardless of what does or doesn’t happen between us, I swear it will have no effect on your living arrangements.” Gabriel insists. 

“You say that, but it’s easier said than done,” Sam worries.

“Sam, you said you haven’t been able to find a guy who’d let you bottom, and I have trouble finding guys I can top with. It sounds like we’re just what each other needs. I’m not _that_ unattractive, am I? I could always wear a paper bag over my head if you want,” He offers, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Gabriel, you’re not unattractive _at all_ ,” Sam chides. “I’m just worried about things getting weird or strained between us.”

“But Sam, it looks like something’s already _strained_ between us.” Gabe chuckles, staring pointedly at the taller man’s tented jeans.

Sam blushes. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t attracted to you.”

“Good, because I’d be lying if I said you weren’t the hottest guy I’ve ever seen and I’ve fantasized about- Maybe that’s a bit too much information.”

With a soft noise in the back of his throat that sounds suspiciously like a whimper, Sam shakes his head, scooting a bit closer. “Maybe you should tell me a bit more.”

“Really? I don’t want to seduce you into something you don’t want.” Gabe bites his bottom lip, mirroring Sam’s movement until the leg they each have on the couch bumps against the other’s.

“I’m having trouble remembering whatever objection I had,” Sam mumbles, gaze locked on Gabriel’s lips.

“Well, in that case… maybe it’d be better to show you just what my fantasies involve?” Gabe whispers, leaning in to brush his lips lightly over Sam’s ear, sending a thrill through both of them. Then he stands, holding a hand out to Sam and raising an eyebrow questioningly.

After a few hesitant moments of staring at the offered hand and a quick glance at Gabriel’s expression; open, happy, and full of desire, Sam accepts and is surprised to find himself yanked up and pulled into his bedroom. There’s no mistaking the sound that escapes him this time; it’s definitely a whimper. Gabe is stronger than he looks, and the thought sends another tremor of anticipation through Sam’s body.

Kicking the door closed, Gabe yanks Sam’s henley over his head, then hooks his thumbs in Sam’s belt loops, hands gripping firmly at his hips as he walks the taller man backwards. When the back of Sam’s knees hit the bed, Gabriel shoves, crawling up his body without giving him time to protest. Lips zeroing in on Sam’s, Gabe takes the taller man’s hands and presses them into the mattress as he ravages Sam’s mouth, delighting in the impassioned moans he swallows.

Losing himself to the passion, Sam has never been as turned on as he is now with his beautiful friend dominating him like no one has ever tried to before. When Gabe’s lips pull away Sam whimpers as his head rises to chase after the retreating moist heat. But the object of his quest is out of range, Sam’s movement limited by the press of Gabriel’s weight on his chest and hands locked tightly with his.

“Sam,” Gabe says softly, “look at me.”

Blinking, Sam tries to focus his passion-clouded gaze on the beautiful man hovering over him.

“Is this okay?”

Sam nods.

“Am I going too fast for you?”

Head shake.

“Speak, Sam. Use your words.”

“This is… if this is your fantasy then we’ve been sharing dreams. Please, Gabriel, please don’t change your mind and stop.”

Gabe chuckles softly. “I had no intention of stopping, I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page. I want you to promise me, if I do anything you don’t like, you’ll tell me, okay? I want us both to enjoy every minute of this.”

Sam nods again, then wets his lips. “Yeah.”

Smiling, Gabriel picks up where he left off, lips claiming Sam’s once more, demanding in their quest for pleasure. Delving into the moist cavern to explore, his tongue slides against and twines with Sam’s before dancing over his teeth and the roof of his mouth. By the time Gabe’s tongue switches to thrusting, claiming in imitation of what he’s going to be doing with a different organ later, Sam’s body is quivering with need. His hips arch up, trying to get friction, but Gabe is straddling too far forward on his torso.

Sam whimpers.

“Patience, young jedi,” Gabe says with a chuckle as he breaks away, lips kiss-swollen and cheeks flushed.

Whimpering again, Sam pushes against Gabe’s hands and the shorter man releases him, sitting back on Sam’s stomach and watching with a raised eyebrow. Sam surges up, sliding Gabe down a bit to settle just below his waist as he grabs the hem of his t-shirt and pulls it off, finally able to get his hands on Gabe’s skin like he’s wanted to since they started. Though he gives another chuckle, Gabe lets Sam have his way and the taller man’s hands roam over soft, heated flesh, feeling the hard muscles hidden beneath the skin of his back, shoulders and arms.

Not wasting time while Sam’s fingers explore, Gabe switches his attention to Sam’s neck, kissing, licking and nipping as his hands roam the broad, firm expanse of Sam’s back, muscles rippling just below the surface. As he rocks against Sam’s groin, the size of his trouser tent surprises him and Gabe continues the movement, enjoying the feel of their thick, hard cocks rubbing against each other through layers of cloth. 

Sam’s hands settle on Gabe’s hips, head falling to rest on the smaller man’s shoulders as he focuses on his breathing and trying not to blow his wad in his jeans. “Gabe,” he begs.

Gabriel guides him gently back onto the mattress and Sam thinks it’s both a relief and the worst idea ever when his hips lift, taking their teasing friction with them. “Hey, don’t worry, Babe. I’ve got you.” Crawling down Sam’s body slowly, he unfastens the jeans hiding his target, letting the straining cock snap free as he slides them, along with the boxers beneath, down long thighs and past Sam’s knees at the edge of the bed. Gravity takes over from there as Gabe asks Sam where he keeps the lube. 

Pointing a shaky finger toward the bathroom, Sam takes advantage of Gabe’s absence to move to the middle of the bed, head on his pillow. He hears rummaging in the bathroom and some part of his brain tries to mention that he could give more specific directions, but he’s too blissed out to understand the suggestion. Gabriel is just… amazing. Sure, he’s had a few dreams about him, but they were always soft and kind with a tiny hint of teasing, much like the man himself. And in his fantasies, Gabe had always ridden Sam because he could never picture the shorter man actually wanting to be the one doing the fucking, so imagining him being in control was the closest Sam had let his fantasies get to what he really wanted. Which was- “Oh,” Sam gasps, feeling something cool and slick circling his opening. Pulling his arm away from his eyes, Sam looks down to see Gabe between his legs, smirking up at him as he teases a lubed finger over the spot that’s been waiting all his life to be filled.

But Gabe’s finger doesn’t enter; not yet. His lips move to Sam’s cock, kissing the weeping head before lapping up the precome then swirling his tongue around it. Then he’s swallowing Sam down, finger finally pressing past the tight pucker and Sam cries out, fingers fisting in the comforter as he struggles not to buck his hips.

Sam has never been so close so fast, but between Gabe’s skilled mouth and the finger pushing into him and exploring, on top of the extensive time they’d spent kissing and the fact that he’s finally with someone giving him exactly what he wants, Sam suddenly finds himself teetering on the edge and dangerously close to falling over. “Gabe, stop!” he cries, not wanting to come before Gabe’s even out of his sweatpants.

Instantly, Gabriel is sitting up, finger stilled inside Sam as his concerned gaze meets Sam’s. “Sorry, did I do something you didn’t like?”

“The opposite. I’m so close, I feel like I could come any second, and I don’t want that until you’re inside me,” Sam explains, the strain of forcing his impending release back down evident in his voice.

“Ah, that makes sense. But Sam, I know you’re a conscientious lover. You wouldn’t let yourself come before your partner, right?”

“Normally, no, but you’re so-” Sam gasps as Gabriel’s finger begins moving again, just stretching, opening him. “Fuck, so good.”

“No worries, Sam. I know you can wait for me. You can do it, because you are amazing, and gorgeous and skilled. And you’ll let me know when you get close again, right?” Gabe asks.

“Y… yeah,” Sam breathes as a second finger joins the first, thrusting and stretching, though avoiding his prostate for now.

Switching his mouth’s attention to Sam’s inner thighs, Gabe spends long minutes stretching, drinking in the moans washing over him from his lover. When Sam’s tight warmth is pliant with two fingers, Gabe pulls them out, adding more lube before sliding three back in and eliciting a deep groan from Sam, whose legs are trembling, his hard cock curved up against his stomach and dripping onto the smooth, firm flesh. Continuing to coax the tight muscle gripping his fingers into loosening, he eventually adds a fourth finger and Sam whimpers, cock twitching.

“Gabe, it’s too much. I can’t- I’m so past ready; hurry.”

“Sorry, love, just a bit longer. I don’t want to hurt you, especially when this is your first time taking a cock here,” Gabe consoles as he continues to thrust and stretch with his fingers. “You can still hold off, right? Gonna be good and wait for me?”

Whimpering, Sam nods, trying to think of unsexy things as he promises himself it’ll feel so much better if he can wait for Gabe. As much as his cock is straining, Sam still manages to force the rest of him to relax, drawing a grin and a ‘good boy’ from the shorter man.

“So good for me, Sam; so perfect,” Gabe says, splaying his fingers inside Sam one more time, stretching the loosened muscles and tight ring as he pulls them out. “Ready?”

Glancing down the length of his body, Sam sees Gabe naked and kneeling between his legs, hand rubbing a thick coat of lube over his engorged cock; the biggest cock Sam has ever seen. “Holy fuck,” Sam whispers, mesmerized by the flushed head until it disappears below his line of sight and he feels light pressure at his entrance. He’s never imagined losing his virginity to anything that large, but it’s magnificent and he knows Gabe will be gentle. “Please,” he begs softly, rocking lightly against the poised tip.

“Nice and slow, Sam. Don’t wanna hurt you,” Gabe murmurs soothingly as he pushes just hard enough to get the head past the ring of muscle. Then he’s slowly sinking in, pausing after every fraction of an inch to allow Sam to adjust while he’s being breached. 

Sam’s long legs wrap themselves around Gabe’s waist, not pulling, just giving better access and altering the angle. 

“Oh, fuck, Sam, so tight! You feel so good,” Gabe groans as he bottoms out. Sam is sprawled beneath him, eyes closed and an expression of wonder on his face. “How’re you doing?” Gabriel asks, weight shifting to one hand beside the taller man as he brings his other hand up to cup Sam’s cheek tenderly.

“I’m okay. So full. Feels amazing,” Sam moans, hips rocking against Gabe of their own accord. “You can move. I’m ready.”

“You sure?”

Sam nods, one hand covering Gabe’s on his cheek, the other rubbing up the arm braced beside him.

Sitting back on his heels, Gabe dislodges Sam’s legs from around his waist, putting them up over his shoulders before leaning back in, the angle even better as he braces himself against Sam’s forearms, trapping them against the bed, the taller man completely at his mercy. Though he starts slow, careful to make sure he isn’t hurting Sam, the endless sounds of pleasure falling from his lover’s lips goad him on, his long, slow strokes gradually speeding up, hard and deep as he snaps his hips forward, driving into the tight heat.

“Gabe! More! I can’t… So close!” Sam cries, the sensations thundering through his body better than anything he’s ever felt. He can feel Gabe’s thick cock twitching as it drives into him, rhythm stuttering as he nears his orgasm. “Please!” Sam begs, not sure what he’s asking for but needing it desperately.

Gabe’s right hand releases Sam’s left forearm to grasp the taller man’s weeping cock, using the copious amounts of pre-come to ease the glide as he begins stroking Sam in time with his thrusts. “That’s it Sam, I’ve got you babe. So good. Come for me,” he commands, and Sam does, body tensing as thick ropes of pleasure stripe his stomach and chest. That’s enough to send Gabe over the edge and then he’s coming too, filling Sam with hot spurts as he milks him through his orgasm. The wash of pleasure is so complete he would have collapsed onto Sam’s come-streaked chest if the taller man’s legs weren’t holding him up. Once the last of the after-tremors have run their course, he sits up carefully, letting Sam’s legs slide off his shoulders and pulling his spent, oversensitive cock from Sam’s warmth reluctantly. His glance toward the bathroom is also reluctant, though he knows he should get something to clean up, and take care of Sam.

Following Gabe’s gaze toward the bathroom, Sam fumbles around the bedside table without moving or even turning his head, eventually managing to grab the roll of paper towels he keeps there -so much easier for cleanup than tissues- and shoves the roll into Gabe’s hands. 

With a grateful smile, Gabe collapses beside Sam and tears a few off, cleaning Sam’s stomach and leaking hole as best he can before wiping off his own messy cock. “Fuck, Sam, that was amazing.”

“Yeah. I’ve never… not like… just… wow,” Sam replies, still trying to get his heaving chest under control. He was sure he’d stopped breathing for a few minutes as the stars exploded behind his eyelids, but when his lungs finally resumed function, they apparently decided to make up for the time off by working twice as hard.

“So… still think size makes a difference?” Gabe asks with an audible smirk.

“Yep,” Sam replies, talking over Gabe when he starts to protest, “but not _height_.”

Gabriel laughs, fingers twining with Sam’s as they both drift off on top of the comforter.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i've written another story that wants to continue. if only time wasn't a thing. or my brain could work better or my fingers could type faster. sorry for not having as much new content this month, i've just been really busy with the SPN Movie Big Bang and the SPN Trope Celebration. Now I've signed up for the SPN Dark Fic Bang and Fic Facers. Hoping I can get back to Heavenly Body and Not the Same as Canon (formerly called Blunt to the Point of Love) soon. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! as always, questions, comments, corrections and suggestions welcome and encouraged! :D have a great day!! :D


End file.
